The present invention relates to a passenger protective device for expanding and developing a bag body into a curtain-shape on a window of a vehicle inside a vehicle room.
A technique relating to a passenger protective device is disclosed in which a curtain-shaped bag body is expanded and developed inside a vehicle room on a window of a vehicle side portion at the time of a side collision of the vehicle. According to this technique, in order to smoothly develop the bag body in a short period of time, two inflaters are longitudinally arranged for one bag body. Concerning this technique, for example, refer to Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-10-138857 (FIG. 13 on pages 5 to 6)
However, in the above structure in which a plurality of inflaters are respectively, separately arranged, the following problems may be encountered. The number of man-hours necessary for incorporating the inflaters are increased. Further, a space necessary for arranging the inflaters is enlarged. Furthermore, the number of parts for attaching the inflaters is increased.